


Patience Among Pirates

by JAKQ7111, LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flogging, Kissing, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: A night of passion on the Gokai Galleon, amongst three spirited space pirates.





	Patience Among Pirates

“Mmm...ah! Ow. Owww. Gah! Luka! That one actually hurt!” Hakase snapped, his bare back covered in red marks from Luka’s flogger.

“Ah, mou! You’re always whining!” the yellow ranger berated her companion, her words as sharp as ever, but her eyes looking to him for affirmation that she did not, indeed, go so far as to require stopping the scene.

Hakase bobbed his head in a quick nod and said, “And yes, I remember the safeword.” followed by a wink.

“Daijoubu, daijoubu! I’m done with the flogger anyway. Now it’s time to tie ya down!” Luka proclaimed, her voice playful and bouncy.

She then grabbed Hakase by the shoulders, spun him around on the bed, and pushed him onto his back.

One by one, Luka tied Hakase’s limbs to the bed; first his right leg, then the left leg, then the right arm, and as soon as she finished tying the rope on his left arm, he raised his head above the pillow and yelped.

“Agh! Too tight! That last one was too tight!”

“Urusai!” Luka unconsciously uttered as she grabbed the green ranger by the face with an open palm and shoved his head back down onto the pillow. She then proceeded to grumble to herself as she loosened the rope around Hakase’s left wrist.

Once the rope was successfully adjusted, Luka reached for the bright yellow strap-on mounted to the wall, placed carefully between her sabre and her pistol. Once she finished putting it on, she turned to her bound bedmate, placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a wide, cocky grin.

“Now, then. What shall we do next?”

Before Hakase could answer that, a polite, distinct knock rang on the door. 

“Luka-san?” called the voice behind the door, with a tone so airy and speech so formal that the speaker was unmistakably Ahim.

“We’re kinda busy, Ahim!” Luka replied, not wanting her play interrupted for just about anything.

“Ah, sumimasen!” the princess answered back, almost reflexively polite. Despite her apologies, she opened the door anyway, revealing herself dressed in rose-colored lingerie with an ornate lace pattern, “I hope I’m not intruding by entering unannounced.”

Both Luka and Hakase paused, stunned at the sight of their companion’s remarkable beauty.

After a few seconds of silent awe, Luka reached her arm out to Ahim, palm facing up, beckoning her to join in the fun.

Ahim took the hand offered to her, let Luka draw her inward until she felt the light breath of the pirate scout on her cheek, and the light pressure of Luka’s strap-on against her waist.

Luka’s dark eyes scanned Ahim’s upturned face quickly. Luka smirked, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind Ahim’s ear. The princess-pirate beamed sweetly, happy to be attended to and doted on.

Luka lowered her head and kissed the smile from Ahim’s lips. Ahim threw an arm around Luka’s shoulder, her other hand gently caressing Luka’s bare arm. Luka’s hands grasped at Ahim’s hips, roughly pulling her closer in her desire.  
Ahim winced slightly at the poke of Luka’s strap-on, and Luka adjusted slightly, bringing Ahim closer to her, intensifying the kisses, never minding her bruising lips and swimming mind.

“Oi! Did you tie me to the bed and then forget about me?” Hakase interjected, his voice twinged with physical discomfort and annoyance that affection was being shared without him.

“Baaaka!” Luka responded, pushing him down by the chest, back onto the bed.

Ahim then turned Luka back around to face her, clutched the back of her hair, and proceeded to plant several soft kisses on the yellow ranger’s neck and collarbone.

Luka, in response, sighed a feminine grunt of pleasure.

The princess methodically worked her way down the scout’s body, past her collarbone down to her sternum, around the slight curve of one small, lovely breast.

Ahim’s hands wandered to Luka’s shoulders as she darted her tongue gently over the taut, tan nipple. But no sooner had Luka leaned her head back with a wheezing laugh than Ahim continued to trail her kisses downward.

Ahim’s hands settled finally at Luka’s hips, her kisses’ journey blazing paths of needy sensation over the yellow ranger’s lean stomach.

Suddenly, Ahim’s chin bounced against the yellow strap-on.

“Oh.” She said, in dim surprise, looking at the phallic instrument as though it had just arrived.  
Luka looked down again, and though she relished the sight of Ahim on her knees below, Luka couldn’t decipher what the holdup was.

Luka cocked her head and frowned in confusion.

Ahim looked again at the toy she had forgotten. It wasn’t entirely unappealing, and it had been pleasurable enough the time or two she and Luka had used it. Although she preferred to be a little closer to her partners than such a device would sometimes allow, a change of pace could be fun.

She took the strap-on in two hands and lovingly coaxed it, as she would have one of the other crewmembers’ own bodies. She braced a hand against Luka’s thigh and worked a little harder.

“Yamete,” Luka stopped her, although she was enjoying the show. Ahim’s hand on her skin sent ripples of desire through the scout, and Luka couldn’t stand the tease or the promise of the strap-on any longer.

“I need to feel you for myself,” Luka rasped, an octave lower than her normal tones. “Take it off.”

“No!” Hakase exploded from the bed. “Don’t take it off! Take care of me!”

“Luka-san, please be nice. Hakase-san was here first, after all.” Ahim lovingly admonished.

Luka pouted in frustration, but didn’t press the issue.

Ahim sighed, Luka’s expression cute and charming in its way, and stood up to kiss the yellow ranger once more before walking over to attend to the still-tied-up Hakase.

“I’m so sorry you were kept waiting for so long.” the pink ranger half-whispered to the mechanic as she leaned down to pet his shaggy mop of hair.

Hakase just breathed a loud sigh of relief as Ahim began to massage his upper chest.

“I could have said ‘Let’s Otakara Navigate!’, but it doesn’t matter now.”

“Why would you say that?” Ahim looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Luka then sashayed over to the bed, stood on Hakase’s other side, struck a pose, and said in a singsong voice,

“That’s the safeword!”

Upon hearing this, Ahim’s face turned a shade of pink similar to that of her lingerie. She soon began to giggle, daintily covering her mouth with her hand. Next, Luka started to laugh, her laugh melodic and boisterous. Even Hakase had to chuckle at this, albeit nervously. 

Once the three pirates regained their composure, Luka asked, “So, Hakase. Are you finally ready to go?”

“Mm!” Hakase nodded enthusiastically.

Ahim then settled beside Hakase on the large bed and snuggled up to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck a little bit before nestling her head into his shoulder.

Hakase smiled contentedly, and waited for Luka to begin.


End file.
